FIG. 18 shows a conventional optical reflection element using a piezoelectric actuator as disclosed in patent literature 1. This optical reflection element comprises mirror 1, oscillating portion 2 linked with mirror 1 for driving mirror 1 in the direction of X-axis, frame body 3 linked with oscillating portion 2 and surrounding oscillating portion 2 and mirror 1, oscillating portion 4 linked with frame body 3 for driving mirror 1 in the direction of Y-axis, and support base 5 linked with oscillating portion 4 and surrounding oscillating portion 4 and frame body 3.
Oscillating portions 2 and 4 generally have piezoelectric elements (not shown) to make them drive oscillating portions 2 and 4. These piezoelectric elements are provided in general with drive electrodes (not shown) independently formed thereon to drive these piezoelectric elements.
When light emanates on mirror 1, this optical reflection element can sweep the reflected light in the directions of X- and Y-axes by oscillating mirror 1 in a manner to project an image on a wall or a screen, for instance.
The conventional optical reflection element discussed above has a problem however, that it requires a large number of wiring traces for the electrodes, thereby impeding the production efficiency.
In other words, the conventional optical reflection element requires patterning of the electrically independent drive electrodes for each of oscillating portions 2 and 4 in order to drive them individually.
In addition, the element bears a plurality of wiring electrodes formed thereon since the wiring electrode is necessary for every one of these drive electrodes routed on the surfaces of oscillating portions 2 and 4. These wiring electrodes make the patterning very complex as the element is miniaturized, and they thus become a cause of hindering the production efficiency.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication, No. 2005-148459